1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector fastening mechanism for fastening male and female connectors together and, in more particular, to a fastening mechanism for fastening together a high density multiple electrode connector having a structure in which a plurality of small multiple electrode connectors are gathered together.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a connector, in particular, a multiple electrode connector used to connect a wire harness becomes more difficult to connect with some reasonable force as the number of wires to be connected increases. To cope with this, there is provided a so called threadable fastening connector in which a bolt is interposed between male and female connectors to be connected together, and the male and female connectors can be fitted with each other by rotating the bolt.
However, in the above connector fastening mechanism using a bolt, while the male or female connector is held by one hand, the bolt is rotated by the other hand, which results in a poor working efficiency. In view of this, there is proposed a provisional securing mechanism in Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho. 63-16149. In this provisional securing mechanism, a bolt is provided in one connector housing, a nut is provided in the other connector housing, for example, a projection portion is provided in the outer periphery of a male connector, and a securing portion engageable with the projection portion is provided in the inner periphery of a female connector. In fitting the male and female connectors with each other, the projection portion of the male connector is engaged with the securing portion of the female connector to thereby connect the male and female connectors together provisionally, and then the bolt is rotated to thereby fit and fasten the male and female connectors to each other completely.
However, in the above-mentioned provisional securing mechanism, since the male and female connector housings are loosely connected with each other, for example, if a force is given to the connectors in the longitudinal direction thereof, then one of the connectors is caused to incline. In this state, if the bolt is tightened, then the bolt and nut can bite each other so that they cannot be fitted with each other.